Aurora Pevensie: The fifth Pevensie Sibling
by dianaemrys15
Summary: Aurora Pevensie thought that the country would make everything go back to normal ... how wrong she was. When her and her youngest sister Lucy stumble upon a magical land called Narnia. Everything she knew was changed. She experiences adventure and danger, but what challenges will she and her four siblings have to face in order to bring peace and love to the magical land of Narnia.
1. Character Information

**A/N I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or anything that you recognize. I only own my oc. This will follow the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. There will be no pairings in this story. It will follow the movies rather than the books. I will start at the beginning of the movie and go on from there. I will be doing all three movies but this story only follows the first. Please review. I changed their ages in this story. Peter and Adelaide will be 16, Susan will be 15, Edmund will be 13 and Lucy will be 11.**

Name: Aurora Adelaide Pevensie

Personality: Bubbly, strong, brave, fierce, open-minded, very loyal, faithful, trusting, compassionate, loving, caring, truthful, hopeful and believes in her family and friends.

Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, pale smooth skin, curves in all the right places, round face, white teeth, nice smile, light pink pouty lips, arched eyebrows

Portrayed by: Phoebe Tonkin

Species: Human

Languages Known: French, Spanish, Latin, English and later on Narnian and old Narnian

Name Meaning: Aurora is of Latin origin and means dawn. Adelaide is of Germanic origin and means noble kind. Adelaide is also a French name and means nobility.

Title: you will find out

Nicknames: Rory, Rora, Your Majesty, Milady, High Queen, Beautiful Queen, Aure, Aury, Ade, Laide, Adelaide, my queen,

Birthday: May 18th, 1927

Age: 16

Family: Helen Marie Pevensie (Alive, Mother), Edward Harold Pevensie (Alive, Father), Peter William Pevensie (Alive, twin brother), Edmund James Pevensie (Alive, younger brother), Susan Isabella Pevensie (Alive, younger sister), Lucy Alexandra Pevensie (Alive, younger sister)

Special Abilities: Photographic memory, a deep connection to the earth, magic and animals in Narnia.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or anything that you recognize. I only own my oc. This will follow the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. There will be no pairings in this story. It will follow the movies rather than the books. I will start at the beginning of the movie and go on from there. I will be doing all three movies but this story only follows the first. Please review. I changed their ages in this story. Peter and Adelaide will be 16, Susan will be 15, Edmund will be 13 and Lucy will be 11.**

_Hello – _Thoughts

Hello – letters/writing

Hello – talking

Chapter 1

_Aurora P.O.V_

BOOM! BOOM! I wake up startled. I could feel the vibrations against me. I groggily sit up. BOOM! _Oh no, not again. This could not be happening. _I hear the ringing signaling another air raid. I quickly get out of bed and slip on my slippers. I grab my bag and get a blanket. I look around the room and see Lucy still in bed with her hands clamped around her ears. Susan who was just entering the room also notices her. She quickly grabs her things and shouts "Lucy, come on Lucy!" I dash towards her and grab her hand. Susan grabs my other free hand and we run downstairs.

We quickly head into the backyard with Mum, Peter and Edmund. "Run" shouts Peter. "Hurry up" I shout. We run faster and reach the shelter. Lucy goes in first followed by Susan, me and Mum. Peter was about to enter the shelter when Edmund spins around "wait, Dad" he shouts and heads back to the house. "I'll get him" Peter shouts and runs after Edmund. "Peter, come back" Mum shouts after him.

I sit on the bed with Lucy and Susan. We anxiously wait for Edmund and Peter. I am hugging Lucy and trying to get her to calm down. "Shhh, it will be okay" I whisper in her ear. She looks at me with tear filled eyes. "Are Peter and Edmund going to be ok?" she asks. "Of course, they'll be back any minute" I say reassuringly, looking towards the shelter door. We wait in silence and then I hear it … frantic footsteps.

I wait and look at the door hoping they would return. _One! Two! Three! _Peter and Edmund burst through the door. Peter shoves Edmund onto the ground and shouts "Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed! … Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter takes a deep breath and slams the shelter door shut. I glare at him. "What?" he mouths to me. I shot him a look. "Was that really necessary" I mouth back. "Yes" he mouths and turns his back to me. I lay Lucy down on the bed and tuck her in. "Goodnight" "Night" she whispers sleepily. I stand and walkover to Edmund. I pull him into a hug and run my fingers through his hair. I could feel his hot tears seep through my nightgown. His hand was clamped around a picture of our Dad. "Shhh, it's alright. He'll come back." I whisper to him soothingly. "How do you know?" he asks in a quiet voice. "Dad would never leave us. He will fight and come back healthy and alive. I know it, in my heart. He will always be with us. Now let's go to bed." "Okay" I tuck him in and hug him goodnight.

I then walk over to Peter who lay awake in bed. "You okay?" he asks me, looking at me with concern in his blue eyes. "I'm fine." I state, climbing in beside him. He put his arm around me, "really?" "Really, I just want this whole war to be over," I say, "I don't want to wake up and find houses destroyed and more people dead." "I know, I know," he whispers reassuringly, "I'll protect you. I promise." I relax against him and slowly get out of the bed and make my way to the bed Susan and I are sharing. I climb in next to her. "It will all be okay" I whisper in her ear. "I know" she says. I hug her tightly. "Night" I whisper. "Goodnight" she says back. I curl into my blankets and slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
